


Odds and Ends

by kirstyhemmings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Canon: Gangsta. (Anime 2015), Gangs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Sex Work, Violence, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirstyhemmings/pseuds/kirstyhemmings
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime. 27. Provides aid, support or protection for any of the crime syndicates in the area, as well as the police they hold alliances with.Oikawa Toru. 21. Has no recollection of his past, but has been working in one of the clubs owned by Ushijima co. and on the streets for the Shiritorizawa syndicate for the past 8 months.Kyoutani Kentaro. 24. They call him Mad Dog. Known for being vicious, violent and blindly loyal to the one he is indebted to, Iwaizumi Hajime.When Kyoutani and Iwaizumi take on a job that causes them to cross paths with Oikawa, it opens all their eyes to a brand new world.note: Kyoutani is deaf in this, just didn't know where to add that in the description lol
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kyoutani Kentarou, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> ok I added like 700 words to the end because it wasn't long enough lolz

“This is it? This is all you’ve managed to scrape together in the past three days. The fuck do we keep you around for Toru!” 

Kyoutani peeled one eye open and peered down from where he was stood by the slightly propped open window to the street below. The boy was back… and this time with a friend. ‘A friend who really shouldn’t be around this side of the river’ Kyoutani thought. Parting his lips, he breathed out the smoke he had been holding in and fully turned his body to watch the scene play out. 

“I…I can do better… it’s just that yo-” the boy’s slurred voice was cut off by a harsh crack, his head swinging to the side due to the force of the impact. The taller of the two took a step back, ginning as he shook his stinging hand.

“Ah Oiks you know I hate messing up the money maker. Don’t give me the same old excuses again. We told you where you’re allowed to go, and you know how much we expect a pretty young one like you to bring in. And you have got to stop this disappearing act! One day Oyabun isn’t going to be so forgiving…” the grin on the man’s face stretched out at the edges, twisting from a playful upturn to a deadly snarl, “…but then maybe we can have some real fun. Oyabun never lets me have any fun like he used to.”

The boy had raised his hand to cover his undoubtedly red face, leaving his reaction hidden from Kyoutani’s view, but he could still see the visible signs of the boy shaking. With his face covered Kyoutani also couldn’t make out the next few words that fell from his lips. Either way the boy must have said something the taller red head wasn’t expecting as his smirk fell instantly and a dark expression overcame his face. Kyoutani took another long drag from his cigarette and let his eyes fall shut. Whatever was going to happen next wasn’t going to be pretty and he had no desire to watch Tendou make a mess of the boy who kept wandering their street at night. Turning away from the window, he rested his elbows on the windowsill and pressed his head back against the glass. ‘It’s bold of Tendou to do this out in the open here. He knows Iwaizumi may not have ties to that anymore, but he still wouldn’t let him get away with acting so fucking bold right outside our apartment in broad daylight’ Kyoutani’s thoughts were rudely interrupted as he felt a dull thud in the center of his chest. 

“Well, that was an awful catch Ken” Iwaizumi chuckled as he walked out of his room dragging a shirt over his shoulders. He left it unbuttoned, chest exposed, as he picked up the pack of smokes he had thrown in Kyontani’s direction.

“I told you to stop smoking that shit mate, your lungs ain’t as young as they used to be” Iwaizumi pulled out his own cigarette from the pack and placed it in between his lips.

‘I’m only 24.’ Kyoutani signed, releasing a puff of air in the form of a snort. ‘That’s a whole three years younger than you, old man. Maybe you should worry about yourself’

‘Young at heart though, ay?’ Iwaizumi signed back, mouth busy rolling the cigarette back and forth over his tongue, lips raised in a soft smile. His expression turned sour though as he glanced past Kyoutani’s shoulder. Removing the unlit stick from his mouth he turned back to Kyoutani with a frown on his face.

“How long has Tendou been here? You know this will only end badly if Seijoh find out, and that’ll cause mess for us.” He got nothing but a shrug in response. Sighing, Iwaizumi manoeuvred his way around Kyoutani and pushed the window fully open. 

Down on the street below, Oikawa was just about at his wits end. He understood he didn’t have a choice in the matter but that didn’t make him any less frustrated, only more so if he was being honest. He didn’t mean to disappear for so long. They knew that. Sometimes he loses minutes, hours, even days. And he knew it was their fault. At least, something deep in the fog that currently resided in his head knew that. His vision was blurry, and he wasn’t quite sure whether it was because of whatever they injected him with several days before or due to the man in front of him who just wouldn’t shut up. The blows to the head probably weren’t doing him any favours either. Oikawa really hated it when Oyabun sent Tendou after him. He’s used as a way to let Oikawa know he’s really fucked up. Tendou had a sadistic streak quite unlike anyone else in the Yakuza. Most would avoid the use of violence unless absolutely necessary, it's messy and clean up tended to be more hassle than it's worth. Not in Tendou’s opinion though. Frankly, Oikawa, and most of the other syndicates, were lucky Ushijima had managed to get, and keep, the man on such a tight leash. ‘Still,’ Oikawa thought, ‘he knows I get lost easily, once he finds me I always come straight back, there’s no need for all this’

Oikawa’s head was suddenly pulled back, a fist clutched tightly around the hair at the base of his skull. Tendou pouted at the glazed expression that passed over Oikawa’s distant eyes. “Awh man, Oiks are you gone again? I’m sorry.” Tendou tilted his head to the side, “You know how I get! I’m sure once we wash the blood off, you’ll look all nice and pretty again and can get back to work. On the right side of the river this time.” Tendou removed his hand from Oikawa’s hair and ruffled it.

“OI!” Tendou’s head snapped up as he glared at the window across the street. Oikawa’s gaze also drifted in the direction the sound had come from, albeit at a much slower rate. Though blurry, he could make out the vision of a man leaning out of the window. His dark hair was a mess, naturally spiking up in every direction and the slight breeze caught on his open white shirt and left it billowing on either side of his chest. Oikawa squinted and could make out the furrowed eyebrows and angry expression on the other man’s face.

“Tendou I swear to God,” the man in the window seethed, “get the fuck out of here before Makki finds out you’re on this side.” His gaze shifts down to Oikawa’s trembling form staring up at him, eyes wide and lips parted, “and leave the poor boy alone, I’m sure you’ve got you’re point across by now. And if not maybe ask Semi to help you work on your communication skills.” 

“Iwaizumi? Fancy running into you here!” Tendou squealed, his face splitting into a wide grin.

“I live here Tendou. You know this, now move along.”

“Is the little puppy here too? I miss Mad Dog, it’s been so long!” Tendou pouted, wrapping an arm around Oikawa’s shoulder. Oikawa struggled under the additional weight, eyes leaving Iwaizumi as he moved to lean against the wall slightly more. 

“Kyoutani’s here. In our flat. Where we live. Yes.” Iwaizumi said, eyes narrowed as he nodded slowing between every sentence. “If you miss him that much Tendou I can send him down there to deal with your ass if you don’t shift it. Now.”

“Ah, see as much as I do love playing with your dog Iwa, I’m afraid this one’s a bit of a handful and I should probably get him back before he, y’know, passes out or something. Say goodbye Oiks, it’s best time we get back.”

Oikawa raises his eyes again at Tendou’s words, looking up at the dark-haired man. His eyebrows weren’t furrowed heavily anymore, just a slight frown was left on his face. “Go on” he’s prompted again by Tendou.

“B-Bye… Iwa” Oikawa tilts his head as he speaks. He had seen this man before, he realised then. Heard about him too. Iwaizumi Hajime. Yes. He passed him and the other guy with the bleached hair, Kyoutani, many times while working. The darkened back alleys that lie throughout the city tend to only be used by Yakuza, or people with something to sell, like him. But something was different about those two. He remembers Semi saying a while back that they don’t belong to any syndicate, but they still roam the night and walk the darkened pathways like they owned them. Oikawa saw some of that power then, as Iwaizumi ordered Tendou of all people to go home. Oikawa felt some of that power then, as Iwaizumi returned his stare, their eyes locking. A deep forest green met a honey glazed chocolate.

Iwaizumi’s face softened at the somewhat sad display in front of him. The boy was beautiful, no doubt about it. Even from this distance Iwaizumi could make out the other boys soft features; a slender nose, sharp cheekbones, round deep set eyes, and full lips. ‘Saeko would have a field day with him,’ he thought to himself as he took in the other boy’s frame. Despite his beauty, the boy looked a mess. This wasn’t how Shiritorizawa usually kept them. Sex work may be illegal but he knew they at least tried to protect and keep the women safe there, Iwaizumi should know. ‘So, why’s this boy different?’ “Tendou, quit messing with him. And look after him better, he looks a mess. Try and be a little decent at least. Bye.” With that, Iwaizumi shut the window and turned around to Kyoutani who had been silently watching and reading him from the side and was now stood with a grin plastered on his face.

“Oh, shut up Ken,” Iwaizumi said, rolling his eyes.

‘That was awfully nice of you Iwa,’ Kyoutani let out a huff of a laugh, ‘wonder what could’ve possibly tugged at your heart strings enough to have you stand up for him? To Tendou of all people. Could it be how prett- ’ Kyoutani was cut off by Iwaizumi grabbing both of his wrists, halting his signs. 

“How can you be so fucking loud while making no noise. Shut up.” Iwaizumi huffed.

Kyoutani grinned again and opened his own mouth to speak, “d-dick” he spat out, speech somewhat broken. 

“Yeah yeah, come on mate” Iwaizumi grinned now, releasing Kyoutani’s hands, “time to get going.”

\----

Ushijima Wakatoshi was not a malicious person, but even he had his limits. As the oldest founding father currently in position he wasn’t going to allow these two to make a mockery of him or his family name. It left a bitter taste in his mouth just thinking about what had been going on behind his back, in not only his area, but in the other three sectors as well. It could not be ignored any longer. The issue must be nipped in the bud now, quick and easy, before anyone else besides him and Semi found out. Before the rumours could start growing and spreading, like they always did in these parts. Whispers never stay whispers for long where secrets hold the same amount of power as riches. And secrecy…discretion… was what Shiritorizawa dealt with best. 

He walked down the dimly lit hallway, rolling his eyes. ‘Ukai does this for effect and frankly I’m fed up with that mans theatrics’ he thought to himself as he shrugged off his jacket, passing it to Semi who had silently been walking a pace or two behind him, eyes trailing the floor. Tendou was meant to accompany them to this meeting but the man hadn’t shown up at the club yet that day. It wasn’t unlike him to miss meetings though, but Ushijima hadn’t expected him to miss this one considering the nature of it. He had mentioned to Tendou there may be a chance for him to have some fun, and it wasn’t often that Ushijima openly indulged the man.  
They stopped walking as they reached a thick steel door, waiting for the light next to the lock to change, indiciating they could enter. 

“Is Tendou really not attending?” Ushijima furrowed his brows and raised his wrist to check the time on his watch. 14:28. They were early. ‘Good’, Ushijima thought seeing the red light next to the door blinking at him, ‘he knows not to keep me waiting.’

“He said he would Oyabun, but evidently he felt it wasn’t important. Despite you directly requesting for his assistance. I don’t mean to speak out of turn, but this is exactly why I suggested we shouldn’t have given him any details, he’s temperamental at the best of times and I just don’t know how you can trust him-“

“Semi.” Ushijima snapped in his direction, “If you do not wish to speak out of turn then do not speak on this. I hardly think, in your position, that you should be making any comments about trust.” Ushijima glanced down at the other man’s left hand. Semi shifted his feet, lowering his gaze to the floor from where he had been looking up to Ushijima. He brought his right hand to cover his left and twisted the ring that sat on his middle finger as he often did when this was brought up. His mistake. His mistake that not only left a rift in his relationship with Ushijima, who no longer let him speak as candidly as he did in his younger days, but also left a permanent physical scar. The empty space where there used to be a little finger on his left hand. Now nothing but a raised bump and damaged scar tissue. 

“Of course, Oyabun. I’m sorry.” Semi managed to get out, eyes still trailed on the floor. The light next to the doorway buzzed as it turned from red to green. A quick check of his watch showed Ushijima they were right on time. 14:30. He sighed as he motioned for Semi to open the door, which he reached out for quickly and quietly. Before he could yank the steel back Ushijima reached out and placed a large palm on his shoulder. Semi froze under the heavy weight that suddenly pressed into him. 

“You know I trust you Semi. I trust your input. I didn’t tell Tendou anything about the need for this meeting and I suspect that’s why he failed to show. Now raise your head and look up when I’m speaking to you. I didn’t choose you just to have you act like a fucking kicked puppy every time I speak directly to you.” Semi let out a cough as he cleared his throat, lifting his eyes from the ground where he met Ushijima’s normal, stoic expression. Semi’s lips lifted slightly in the corner as he gave Ushijima a curt nod, showing he understood. Now that Semi was stood at his full height, no longer hunching over, Ushijima released his grip and beckoned once again for Semi to open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry i wanted to do longer chapters but i had this much written and i have sm uni work to do rn i thought i may as well post this lil bit i have

On the outskirts of the Shiritorizawa district, just boarding the safe zone, Ushijima, Semi, Inspector Ukai and Sergeant Diachi sat in the underground room of one of the safe houses owned by the police. The term ‘safe house’ was being used very loosely, named that way for paperwork purposes only. Nothing about the dark, damp, concrete box of a building could spark any feeling of comfort or safety for someone seeking it. The conversation between the four men had reached a natural lull and they all sat in silence for a moment as they each reflected on what had been discussed. Ushijima’s patience had started to ware thin, and he was usually an unnaturally patient man. The heat in the stifling room had resulted in him undoing the top two buttons of his deep maroon dress shirt, allowing a slither of intricate ink patterns to peak through where the end of his tattoos wrapped around his collar bone. He was left wondering exactly how the money he wired to Ukai every month was being spent if this shithole was the best the police could afford on this side of the river. He slowly rolled up his sleeves, exposing his tanned forearms, allowing a quick check of his watch before he leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and clasping his hands together. They had been sat in this suffocating room for nearing 45 minutes. 

Semi, despite the heat, still had his black suit jacket resting over his broad shoulders as he sat, back straight and face impassive. The jacket was left on to conceal the gun holsters, a fact that all present was aware of but didn’t comment on. Daichi shifted uncomfortably in his chair, eyeing the two magazines of the handguns as they peaked into view while Semi shifted to fist his hands into his trouser pockets. Semi was getting restless too, the mood of the conversation and stuffy air of the room consuming what little energy he had had. 

Ushijima felt this meeting had come to a natural end. He had a business to run and couldn’t spend the entire day pissing around in this ghastly box with two pigs. His chair scrapped along the floor, the piercing noise shattering the moment of silence, as he pushed off his elbows and stood abruptly. 

“Semi.” He beckoned with a slight upturn of his chin, indicating it was time to wrap this up and make a swift exit. Semi kept his mouth in a still line as he fished into his jacket pocket to retrieve a set of photos. He threw them face down towards the table and Ukai moved languidly to retrieve them, barely sparing them a glance before passing them back to Daichi. 

Daichi, unlike his superior, was curious as to the faces presented to them. He slowly flipped through the photo set, studying each one carefully. A small frown slowly settled on his face as he stopped at the last picture. 

“They’re young.” Daichi mumbled under his breath. It wasn’t a question. It was obvious from the pictures that the men couldn’t have been any older than himself. It concerned him greatly how anyone his own age, let alone younger, could get themselves mixed up in something so foul and messed up. Although, considering one of the largest crime syndicates in the city was being run by a 17-year-old maybe the youthful picture staring back at him shouldn’t have shocked him so much. After all, he had met Kageyama of Karasuno, and despite his age, there was a certain ruthlessness hidden behind those icy blue eyes and an unspoken power held in the way he carried his tall frame. Still…

“This one especially. He can’t be much older than a kid.” Daichi kept his eyes on the back of the picture, not risking making eye contact with Ushijima, as he turned the photo around to show him. 

He was right to do so, as a fire blazed behind Ushijima’s eyes despite his face remaining blank. ‘Ukai had some real fucking nerve bringing this new guy here. And allowing him to speak like this, he’s going to get him killed.’ He spared a short, heated glance at the picture Daichi had turned to him. His eyes met a blurry shot, clearly taken from some distance, of a boy with a mess of dark chocolate curls on his head and honey brown eyes, his soft, delicate features hinting at his youth. Ushijima could accept that the boy in the photo was quite a bit younger than him, sure, but he certainly wasn’t going to forgive the boys transgressions just because of something as insignificant as age. 

“You know what they’ve been doing. And yet you think age should excuse that type of deplorable behaviour. Tch.” Ushijima tutted, his tongue hitting the back of his front teeth disapprovingly. “Need I remind you, it’s your lot that couldn’t find a shred of evidence to pin them down and came to us for results. You may think the police stand morally above us, but that’s not how it works here. We live in a grey world Sergeant, there is no black and white. No good and bad. The quicker you learn that the better. I do not pretend to be a good person, but at least people in this city respect me and that’s more than I can say for you lot in blue. I have girls to protect. That’s on me. And if a few fair faced boys have to disappear to ensure that, then I’ll get it done. Now I feel this has gone on for far too long now, don’t you think Ukai?”

If Ukai was shocked at Ushijima’s outburst, albeit it calmly spoken and direct, he didn’t show it. Ushijima was usually a quiet man, preferring to allow Semi or another one of his kobun to address others. Even though the other man refused to let it show on his face, Ukai could tell that this issue had clearly hit a nerve deep within Ushijima, not only by his words but also by the sheer determination he showed to carry out this plan. Ushijima was not a malicious man. No, not at all. And yet he had helped set this up. Quite frankly a massacre. 

“Yes. That’s quite enough Daichi, it’s fine. We’ll arrange a meeting with the Handymen tomorrow and it’ll be sorted by the evening.” He pulled out a pack of cigs from his trouser pocket, slipping one into his mouth before running his hands up over his face, threading his fingers through his tousled dyed hair.  
Ushijima nodded at the man, gaze remaining piercing as it shifted past Semi, who was now standing, and over to the steel door. Semi, sensing Ushijima’s dwindling patience, reached for the door and pulled it open, allowing Ushijima to step out before him. He hesitated before moving through the doorway after him. At the last minute he turned back to Ukai and the young sergeant, who was still sat with a slight furrow in his brow. 

“Make sure to remind them to be discrete. We have enough going on here, we don’t need those two making a mess of things. They aren’t exactly known for their… discretion.”

Ukai didn’t even glance at him as he replied, “I’ll try my best, Semi.” But Semi had already exited the room, the sound of the heavy door slamming shut echoed around the two policemen.

Ukai sighed, allowing his posture to relax into the chair as he let out a frustrated chuckle, “There’s a reason they’re all so young Daichi, it’s a young man’s game after all. I’m getting too old for this shit.” He fished his lighter out his pocket and lit the cigarette that had been hanging from his lips. “It’s a ruthless city. They grow up only knowing pain and grief, its no wonder they get chewed up and spat back out as hardened men with short fuses. But they do care about this city, in their own way. There’s just a fine line when it comes to dealing with them, and it’s best you learn not to cross it.”

**Author's Note:**

> danke danke  
> Yes this is very much inspired by the anime/manga 'Gangsta' but without the tags, scifi element xoxox


End file.
